


Rain

by PockyRuka



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Yuwata, help i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyRuka/pseuds/PockyRuka
Summary: Hokkaido is on it's rainy season, it reminds Wataru with his big brother
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryou Yuuto/Matoba Wataru, Yuto Goryo/Wataru Matoba, Yuuto Goryou/Wataru Matoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rain

It is a rainy evening on Hokkaido region. The room warmer seems doesn’t have any effect with the room temperature anymore. It feels like freezing until death. But I guess this is a usual weather that people on Hokkaido especially Hakodate. Nobody would ever step their barefoot right to the floor. Sounds of the rain from the balcony are echoing in the entire room making a pretty loud sound. His entire body are shaking, even they have covered his body with all of his boyfriend’s blanket. Sitting on the bed.

* * *

“Nii-san”,

Is the only word he can say in that kind of situation. Remembering how warm if his big brother is hugging him right there just like their early days. But now the circumstances have already changed. He never imagined something as bad and cruel like that have ever happened to him. That night, a really unforgettable night, the worst night he has ever experienced. When his parents are decided to separate. When his most precious person, is taken away from his reach.

He closed his eyes, a tear dropped from his tosca colored iris left eye, wetting his soft and puffy cheeks. He let out small sobbing noises and bury his entire face inside his boyfriend’s dark brown blanket. He took a deep inhale and he smells his boyfriend’s specific scent. A well pretty well mix between an old wood, chrysanthemum, and almond scent. Maybe it seems a little bit weird but it what makes his scent unique.

For some reason that scent makes him comfortable and relaxed. Well, his boyfriend is his comfort person after all.

“Wataru? What happen to your eyes? They are reddening as hell!”,

Said his brunette boyfriend who have sat right in front of his face. He seems really worry about the tosca eye colored boy, it shows on his face expression. The reddish haired boy who’s now sitting on the bed lift up his face and facing his boyfriend right eyes to eyes. Their eyes are meeting each other. The blue eye boy asked the pinned hair boy in front of him once again.

“Wataru, what happen? Are you … crying?”

The reddish haired guy can’t help himself even more and just burst into tears. He buries his entire face on his boyfriend’s chest. While the brunette hair guy hugs his boyfriend tightly to calm him down. It’s not usual to see Wataru crying like this. He usually wants to be left alone while he’s making up his emotions and he never give any chance to anyone to see him being like this. This is most likely because he has already trusted his boyfriend.

“Y- YUU !! N- NII-SAN !!”,

He said in between his breathes and sobs. Yuuto know that Kenta really means a lot to Wataru even how many he told everyone that he hated his brother. Well honestly, Yuuto doesn’t really understand and experienced the feeling of having a brother or even sister since he doesn’t have a good relation with both. So, meeting Wataru does really widen his view and the way of thinking.

Wataru slowly but surely getting calmer and calmer. He stops crying after approximately 15 minutes straight. The brunette guy lifts his boyfriend’s face up and swipe the leaven tears on the reddish haired guy. He squishes his boyfriend’s cheeks gently then place a small kiss on the tosca eye colored guy right on his small lips.

It was fast yet very soft. He smiled at his boyfriend, making the reddish haired guy blushes and once again bury his face inside the dark brown blanket. Yuuto burst into laugh and hugs his boyfriend till they’re fallen on the bed. Wataru still doesn’t want to see his boyfriend’s face reminding how embarrassing his earlier behavior right in front of his boyfriend.

But surprisingly, the brunette found it cute and precious. He’s hugging his bf now on the bed. Nothing sexual, just huggs and small kisses on Wataru’s necks which makes Wataru giggles a bit. They continue this until they’re tired and decided to clean themselves and go to sleep together. On the same bed. Facing each other. Their noses are barely touching each other. A really peaceful night for the young couple.

* * *

Wataru now realizes that he has someone who loves him as much as he does at that person. Someone who wants to makes him happy as well as him making that person happy. He feels really thankful that the love god give him a chance to meet this person. Maybe he can’t be with his big brother right now but now he has his boyfriend, Yuuto. Wataru sure that his brother is doing well whatever he is doing right now. He just wants to thank hs brother because if he doesn’t leave him like this he would never be an independent person and meeting such a nice boyfriend. This is must be a fate.

“Thank you, Yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE !! i'm sorry i've been dead for a pretty long time. i'm very busy with school and irl stuffs. please bear with me QvQ , also i wrote this when i was on a really stressful state of my life and yuwata is my comfort ship so please don't think much of it. 
> 
> ah, im not sure what wataru's eye color honestly


End file.
